


no harm, he’s armed

by Henanigans



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henanigans/pseuds/Henanigans
Summary: The one where Junhoe gets tongue-tied and Bobby can’t seem to shut his mouth.





	no harm, he’s armed

**Author's Note:**

> Basically PWP that grew a tiny pair of feelings wings. 
> 
> Written for #JunbobFicsParty2019 Day 3: Free (Anything)
> 
> Title from Trying Your Luck by The Strokes

Junhoe cries out when he slips on his footing, the air from his lungs being punched out of him as the dildo tacked on the floor insists itself deeper than he’d expected. Bobby feels more than hears the groans tumbling out of Junhoe’s lips, feels the vibrations coating the head of his cock firmly nestled in Junhoe’s mouth.   
  
It’s a study on self-restraint for the both of them, to say the least. Bobby nearly wobbles on his legs, hand gingerly gripping the base of his aching cock. And then, there’s Junhoe. Beautiful, sweat-sheened, red-cheeked Junhoe, down on a squat with his knees bent and arms bound behind his back, thighs spread wide so Bobby can see the slick length of the black rubber dildo steadily pushing in and out of Junhoe’s gaping hole. Bobby has never known such a torture more exquisite than the sight laid out for him. Only for him.   
  
“Hyung.”   
  
Bobby’s ears barely pick the word up, but he hears it clearly in his head. It’s the only word Junhoe is allowed to say apart from _yes_ and _please_ and _you_ during these sorts of nights.   
  
“Are you close?” he asks, uses a finger to trace the wet curve of Junhoe’s stretched lips   
  
Junhoe nods, damp strands of hair unsticking from his forehead with the movement.   
  
“So make me come, then,” he says, lightly thrusting forward to underscore his point. “You know the rules.”   
  
Junhoe whimpers in response, eyelids heavy, so very close to drifting shut. But Junhoe’s eyes stay open. Because that’s part of the rules too.   
  
Bobby’s hold on his cock tightens on instinct when Junhoe starts to bob his head, mouth swallowing more than half his length. The up-and-down motion of Junhoe’s hips never waver, and neither does his gaze. He makes it a point to keep his head tilted, chin up, never breaking the hold he has on Bobby’s eyes. Junhoe is being amazing right now, so Bobby doesn’t even hesitate to tell him.   
  
“So good, Junhoe. Always so good.”   
  
Junhoe’s movements over the cock impaling him slow down, his focus directed on the one sheathed in his mouth instead. He maneuvers his body, rising from his squat and plants his knees on the floor. Junhoe loves having Bobby in his mouth, although he’d drop dead before admitting it out loud, and much less to himself. The sounds he make always, always give him away though. And Bobby loves him for it.

  
“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like this,” Bobby says, groans when Junhoe slowly swivels his hips while quickening his pace over Bobby’s hard length.   
  
Bobby re-plants his feet firmly on the wooden floor, tunes in to the sound of his laboured breathing mingling with the constant chorus of Junhoe’s moans because he wants to make this last as long as he can.   
  
Junhoe begins to pull away, leans back until Bobby only the head of Bobby’s cock is in his mouth. Junhoe hollows his cheeks and proceeds to suck. Hard.   
  
It’s the most bittersweet of burdens but Bobby manages to pull himself out of Junhoe’s mouth. He stoops down, cards the fingers of his free hand through Junhoe’s hair then clenches them into a fist.   
  
“That’s cheating.”   
  
He manages not to growl the words into Junhoe’s ear, but the effect of his voice, low like the hum of truck engine, makes itself known when Junhoe physically shivers, head drooping slightly.   
  
“Hyung,” Junhoe says, but is sounds more like a plea.   
  
He shifts from where he’s kneeling-- fitful, restless. Bobby eases his grip on Junhoe’s hair, hand falling away before taking Junhoe’s cock in his palm.   
  
“Just a little more, baby.” Bobby lightly nips at Junhoe’s mouth, not quite kissing him, not yet. He uses his tongue to trace a small pattern over that little mole on Junhoe’s bottom lip, “Can you wait just a little bit more?”

  
Junhoe swallows a sob when Bobby uses a finger to smear some precome over the head of Junhoe’s cock.

  
“Y-yes,” he stutters, chews on his lips in an effort to keep his eyes open.   
  
“Good.” Bobby plants a kiss on the bridge of Junhoe’s nose before telling him, “Now open up. Nice and wide for me.”   
  
He thumbs Junhoe’s mouth open, pad of his finger catching on the full swell of Junhoe’s bottom lip as he eases himself back into the warm, wet heat.   
  
Junhoe’s earned a bit of help tonight. He’s been so good so far, unflinchingly yielding to all of Bobby’s commands. It’s still such a head rush for Bobby knowing that all it takes is a pointed stare or a crook of his finger for Junhoe to follow him. But Bobby isn’t cruel. He’d cut off Junhoe’s binds in a heartbeat if need be-- if Junhoe closes his eyes and gives two sharp sideways shakes of his head. It’s yet to happen. And both of them know it probably never will.   
  
Bobby keeps a palm behind Junhoe’s head, firmly cradles the base of his skull as his hips surge forward and back, the obscene sound of his cock hitting the back of Junhoe’s throat propelling him closer and closer to orgasm.   
  
Junhoe’s jaw falls open, loose and slack, when Bobby uses his thumb and forefinger to pinch the delicate knob of Junhoe’s spine under his nape. The glazed, faraway look he had flits back over his face, hooding his eyes. Bobby comes down Junhoe’s throat, two stilted, jerky thrusts after.   
  
“Perfect,” Bobby sighs the word after he gathers his breath back, nose buried in the damp pile of hair on the crown of Junhoe’s head.   
  
He repeats it, licking into Junhoe’s heavily debauched mouth, sucking on his lips and making them even redder and wetter than they already are while he unknots the rope holding Junhoe’s wrists together.   
  
He says it once more as he watches Junhoe thrash his head where it’s propped on Bobby’s lap, stripes of come spattering over Junhoe’s taut belly.

  
He resists the urge to say it as he walks them to the bed, cradles Junhoe close to his chest when he lays them both down over the mattress.   


Bobby says it anyway when Junhoe shoots him a sleepy grin after Bobby passes a wet cloth over Junhoe’s forehead.  
  
“You’re such a sap,” Junhoe says, his gummy smile making his eyes disappear into half-circles. It’s Bobby’s favorite smile.

  
“M’just telling the truth,” Bobby answers, fully prepared to assume big spoon duties tonight and tucks Junhoe closer to him.

 

“No one is perfect.”

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

“An hour ago you were complaining about how my feet smelled again.”

 

“You have the most perfect stinky feet. So, in conclusion, still perfect.”

 

“I think you’re ridiculous.”

 

Bobby laughs. “I think I’m in love.”

 

Bobby can feel Junhoe tensing up, and in such close quarters he can hear the hitch in Junhoe’s breathing. They haven’t said it, not out loud at least. It wasn’t anything calculated, just Bobby without a heart to brain to mouth filter coupled with a post sex haze. In retrospect, it wasn’t anymore about the casual fucking turned regularly scheduled fucking that made Bobby light up at just the mere mention of Junhoe’s name. It was everything else no one else got to see like Junhoe getting teary-eyed watching dog commercials or the haikus he scribbles on the corners of Bobby’s lyric notebook. 

 

Junhoe reaches for Bobby’s hand but doesn’t turn around, just interlocks their fingers and rests their hands on his chest.

 

“It could just be the orgasm talking but, you should, um. Tell me in the morning.”

 

Junhoe pulls away, but only to flick the light switch by the nightstand off.

 

“Tell me again in the morning,” Junhoe says, pressing his back closer to the warmth of Bobby’s chest. “Only if you mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Bobby meant it.
> 
> Spoiler 2: Junhoe musters up the guts to say it back eventually.
> 
> I’m @writebowling on Twitter if you wanna yell about the boys with me.


End file.
